


梦境回旋

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 塞巴斯蒂安莫兰从沉睡中醒来。看着阳光从窗帘的缝隙渗进来，他感到有些恍惚。他试着活动了一下手脚，发现他们没有被钉死。这不对，他想，自己的最后一丝意识明明是科学家们把一根一端镶银的木桩钉入自己胸口。他也不明白自己死后究竟变成了什么生物，总之他记得自己的头发与指甲还在继续变长。这算是死吗？他不确定，但是一联想到复仇，他冲出了坟墓——反正他也是被坐着下葬，不存在挡住的棺材板。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	梦境回旋

**Author's Note:**

> 套中套的故事，首尾是一样的。

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰从沉睡中醒来。看着阳光从窗帘的缝隙渗进来，他感到有些恍惚。他试着活动了一下手脚，发现他们没有被钉死。这不对，他想，自己的最后一丝意识明明是科学家们把一根一端镶银的木桩钉入自己胸口。他也不明白自己死后究竟变成了什么生物，总之他记得自己的头发与指甲还在继续变长。这算是死吗？他不确定，但是一联想到复仇，他冲出了坟墓——反正他也是被坐着下葬，不存在挡住的棺材板。

但是世界已经不一样了，夏洛克福尔摩斯销声匿迹，似乎从不存在于人世。从特兰西瓦尼亚来了几个教授，发现了他的踪迹以后就毫不犹豫地把他钉死了。对此他没什么怨言。他发现自己好像什么都不记得，恍恍惚惚在日光与月光下游荡。他成了全欧洲的幽灵：他发觉自己在傻笑，但是欧洲是什么，幽灵又是什么？夏洛克福尔摩斯到底是什么，为什么自己要向他复仇？

因此现在他醒来，恍恍惚惚地，观察阳光因偏角停留在帘上的彩色光晕。

“早上好。”身旁一个男声说到。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰很惊讶自己如此平静，似乎生活在这个男人身边是某种必然。他感到自己的记忆在一步一步恢复，说不定是因为人死后就没有记忆了。但是现在算什么？死后的死后世界，还是他又活过来了？他能感到自己胸膛里的心脏咚咚作跳。“塞巴斯蒂安？”

这人不是别人，也不会是别人，他想，必须是詹姆斯莫里亚蒂。这种念他的名字的蛇一般的咬字，故意上扬的语调似乎时刻都在诱惑他做些什么不可原谅的事情。多了一个名字闯入他的脑海，使得他的脑子里除了夏洛克福尔摩斯又多出一个名字。然后两个名字开始在他脑子里打架。“早上好，詹姆斯。”他的嗓子像是被什么东西堵住了，无法正确发出后半个词的音调。

莫名其妙的，他们开始互相亲吻。塞巴斯蒂安认为这是早上的必然进程，直到那位苍白的学者对着他领口轻轻噬咬，他才觉出不对劲来。“这不是你想要的？”那位学者笑着倒回床上。莫兰摇摇头，红潮便从莫里亚蒂的脸上褪去，他以从未发生过的样子起床穿衣，方才的事情半句不提。莫兰挠挠头，也学着他的样子找到散落在一旁的衣物。是一套柔软的浅棕色常服，配一件有些微微泛黄的老衬衫。浅棕色是莫兰私心最喜欢的颜色，而老衬衫较小的摩擦触感不会让他皮肤发红发痒。他想起莫里亚蒂曾经缓缓摩挲那些红肿的地方，用指甲印下深深浅浅的掐痕，让自己在痛与痒的双重夹击中微微颤抖。身旁的人已经起床了，塞巴斯蒂安后知后觉，穿好衣服去洗漱。

在他洗漱完的片刻，女仆也刚好准备好早餐，是莫兰最欣赏的简单营养的食物，面包，鸡蛋，牛奶，水果。不同于莫里亚蒂，他在军中的时候受够了熏肉一类的食物，连带着对于烘烤煎炸肉类一并失去了兴趣。他的食谱异常清淡，因此饱受莫里亚蒂诟病太不像个英国人。但是今天詹姆斯难得什么都没有说，也没有另外提出来份煎猪肉。莫兰仅仅是想到这种风味都觉得自己吃饱了。早餐平淡，莫里亚蒂过问了一些组织上的事情，看了会报纸，告辞莫兰上班去了。塞巴斯蒂安莫兰很久没有如此平静的生活了。他认为自己记得很多事情，但是将要想起来的时候又似乎有些模糊。他像是做了一个悠长的梦，梦里自己也是如此平静地和教授生活着，但是好像，好像倏忽间一切都被一个名为夏洛克福尔摩斯的人打破，他们双双落下瀑布，留下莫兰一个人一心想着复仇，最终复仇失败死亡，从坟墓中醒来，再被钉死，一切荒谬又真实，不像是发生过的事情。

莫兰没多想，转身也起来去每日的“视察”：组织的很多人需要定期打点，对于这点莫兰一向主张亲力亲为。莫里亚蒂善于交际，这仅仅是说利益上的直接往来或者接见客户，其他时间他尽可能减少人际交往，所以工作都留给了莫兰。中午他回来吃饭，女仆做了他最喜欢的印度的咖喱鸡，他干光了整整一盘，随后用摆在一旁的餐巾擦嘴。下午他睡了会午觉，两点准时起床打字，记录他在印度和阿富汗的见闻。工作到四点，他开始收拾稿纸，检查自己大概打出的一千八百词。他不是什么专栏作家，能够一天写作很久。他想把这保持为一种乐趣而非习惯，所以他坚持每天写作的时间不超过三小时。现在是四点一刻，莫兰坐着莫里亚蒂的私家马车去接他下课。五点钟莫里亚蒂结束教学，开始课后的回答问题与指导课业；莫兰掐准了时间，五点二十的时候跳下马车去寻莫里亚蒂。他知道自己贸然进去会打扰师生们，所以只是安静地在门外候着，点了支烟慢慢地吸。约莫一支烟吸完，莫里亚蒂总会在他耐心耗尽前一刻把事情结束，有时是五点四十，也有时候是六点过五分。莫兰的表总是紧紧地上着发条，一刻不停地勤勉工作着。

然后他们回家，享用晚饭，是莫里亚蒂最爱的煎猪排配黑椒酱汁，还有现挤的西柚汁。莫兰对于前者敬谢不敏，后者则是愉快地接受了。饭桌上他们谈天，莫兰汇报一下工作情况，聊聊今天写的内容与背后的故事，而莫里亚蒂则是稍稍谈谈自己的学生们与同事们。七点半钟的时候莫里亚蒂上楼去做学术研究，莫兰留在一楼练习钢琴。一度莫兰认为这是一项很“feminine”的行为，要求莫里亚蒂为自己免除这份徭役，但是后者的坚持让他败下阵来。说实话，莫兰并不讨厌音乐，相反地，练习钢琴是一种不怎么痛苦的习惯，因此莫兰乐于接受。他知道在二楼的莫里亚蒂会听到自己的练习，在周末的时候便卖力地演奏舒伯特的《冬之旅》，企图让莫里亚蒂更高兴一些。八点半莫里亚蒂下楼，莫兰也停止演奏，他们面对面躲再火炉边，莫里亚蒂把早上的报纸看完，学期末的时候是学生的论文作业。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着天，断断续续，谁也不会觉得为难或者局促。到了时钟敲过九点半，再多一会儿，他们就会上楼洗漱，或者欢爱后洗漱，再上床休息。

莫兰觉得今天的一切都挺正常，而且顺遂，完全合他心意：教授没有过晚下班，三餐都是自己的设想。更隐秘一些的，就连今天的欢爱也按他悄悄期望的由自己掌控。

第二天他醒来，还闭着眼睛在回味昨晚的欢爱，睁眼又看见那个粉色的光晕。这个光晕似乎和昨天的很像，他想着。

“早上好，塞巴斯蒂安。”

“早上好，詹姆斯。”他感到喉咙里像是被什么东西堵住了，无法正确发出后半个词的音调。莫名其妙的，他们开始互相亲吻，直到那位苍白的学者对着他领口轻轻噬咬，他才觉出不对劲来。“这不是你想要的？”那位学者笑着倒回床上。莫兰摇摇头，红潮便从莫里亚蒂的脸上褪去，他以从未发生过的样子起床穿衣，方才的事情半句不提。

不对，有什么地方出现了差错，这太像了。他恍惚记得莫里亚蒂昨天早上也是这么诱惑他。恍惚，是这个词，他还“恍惚”记得自己怎么死的。莫兰挠挠头，也学着他的样子找到散落在一旁的衣物。是一套柔软的浅棕色常服，配一件有些微微泛黄的老衬衫。身旁的人已经起床了，塞巴斯蒂安后知后觉，穿好衣服去洗漱。衣服还是昨天随手扔的？或许，或许。

在他洗漱完的片刻，女仆也刚好准备好早餐，是莫兰最欣赏的简单营养的食物，面包，鸡蛋，牛奶，水果。

“怎么又吃这个？”他忍不住开口发问，“昨天不是已经吃过了吗？”莫里亚蒂和女仆一齐疑惑地看着他。

“你一定是记错了，莫兰。”随后莫里亚蒂继续对付他的早餐，没有多搭话。莫里亚蒂放下报纸，莫兰夺过来一看：和昨天一模一样的新闻。他把这句话喊出了声。“这没有意义，莫兰，报纸为了博人眼球，从不重复使用新闻。”

“但这就是昨天的新闻！”

“你一定是睡傻了，莫兰。”莫里亚蒂用上这种语气往往就预示着他不想听见更多有关的话语了。没有......吗？莫兰悻悻然闭了嘴。安静地解决完盘子里剩下的食物。曾经的美味对现在的他而言如同无味。不找到事物解决的缘由，他是不会放过的。他继续去打点组织，听着人们说着和昨天一样的话，不再表现出诧异。中午他回来吃饭，女仆做了他最喜欢的印度的咖喱鸡，他干光了整整一盘，随后用摆在一旁的餐巾擦嘴。味同嚼蜡，他想。中午他睡午觉，翻来覆去睡不着，想着发生的事情，满腹疑惑。下午他准备写作，果不其然看见稿子还是一片空白，他实在没有心情把相同的内容再打一遍。就这样在屋内焦坐到四点一刻，他坐马车去接莫里亚蒂。在学校里和马车上听着莫里亚蒂说着一模一样的东西，想起昨天的回答，一边心不在焉。晚餐也是一样，钢琴前他心烦意乱，频频弹错音符，差点引发莫里亚蒂的不满。晚上他看着一样的报纸，回答着一样的问题。就连夜间莫里亚蒂对他的邀请也还是一模一样。

都是幻觉，莫兰想，好好睡一觉就会消失。

第三天他醒来，睁眼又看见那个粉色的光晕。

“早上好，塞巴斯蒂安。”

“早上好，詹姆斯。”他感到喉咙里像是被什么东西堵住了，无法正确发出后半个词的音调。他们开始互相亲吻。直到那位苍白的学者对着他领口轻轻噬咬，莫兰摇摇头，强行和教授欢爱了一次。这回总该不一样了，他心想。

散落在一旁的衣物是一套柔软的浅棕色常服，配一件有些微微泛黄的老衬衫。衣服还是昨天随手扔的？或许，或许。

在他洗漱完的片刻，女仆也刚好准备好早餐，是莫兰最欣赏的简单营养的食物，面包，鸡蛋，牛奶，水果。

“他妈的，这是第三天吃这个了。”莫兰忍不住骂出一句脏话，随后愤然离桌。

“你在说什么，莫兰，这明明是第一天。”

莫兰回味着他的“梦”：那些记忆。有关于死去的莫里亚蒂。他曾经无比希望再次和莫里亚蒂朝夕相处，没想到却等来了这种结果。那种刻骨铭心的疼痛已经不复存在，徒留空虚的洞在他心口，风呼呼灌过。他独自站在门口，想抽烟却发现自己没带烟，倍觉痛苦。是不是死亡就能解决这一切？他想着自己多次死亡的经历，默默无言。

他还不舍得莫里亚蒂，那个空虚的洞还没有被无趣填满。换言之，他还舍不得死。他日复一日地重复着动作，除了和莫里亚蒂相处的时间，其余的时间都在昏睡。他开始记不得时间，记不起待了多久的时间，记忆也越发模糊。

但是他逐渐明白了一件事情：这个莫里亚蒂只是他的记忆与意愿的总和。他想着和他做爱，莫里亚蒂就会向他敞开胸怀。他无休止地索要亲吻、拥抱，对方都按着他的设想微笑着给予。莫兰放弃了原有的生活计划，几乎时刻跟随着莫里亚蒂，强使莫里亚蒂留在自己身边——反正无论他说什么，莫里亚蒂最终都会答应。他恳求莫里亚蒂不去上班，或者在某天的课堂上打断粉笔，在满地石灰尘埃中成其好事，或者带着莫里亚蒂翘班去巴黎看演出，在夜间火车上睡着，醒来又回到家里。

他终于体会到莫里亚蒂生前所说的，被无趣浸透的人生，开始寻求死亡。他有个猜想，说不定自己会一再复生。为了证实这个猜想，某天早上他乍一醒来就掏出枕头下的枪对准脑门来了一下。一阵黑暗过后他发现自己醒了，枪还是冰凉的，在枕头底下安放着。他也曾某一天跑到泰晤士河边鱼跃入水，醒来连衣角都不曾沾湿一滴。他还曾把自己泡在浴缸里，双腕用刀划的溃烂，鲜血染红一整缸水，醒来连半分痛意都察觉不到。

他最终想明白了一切。从他被钉死那一刻开始，事情就陷入了一个循环。

某天早上，他起来看着光晕。“早安，塞巴斯蒂安。”

“早安，詹姆斯。——我要走了。”

“去哪儿？”这也是塞巴斯蒂安莫兰要问自己的问题，所以他没回答莫里亚蒂，穿上衣服走了。他清楚地记得自己被下葬的地方所在的位置，就在泰晤士河不远处。他很奇怪自己怎么没有早些想到这个地方，虽然他不理解自己如何想到的。

那里有一个土坑，他坐了进去，把土堆拢到自己胸口，随后黑暗袭来。

塞巴斯蒂安莫兰从沉睡中醒来。看着阳光从窗帘的缝隙渗进来，他感到有些恍惚。他试着活动了一下手脚，发现他们没有被钉死。这不对，他想，自己的最后一丝意识明明是科学家们把一根一端镶银的木桩钉入自己胸口。他也不明白自己死后究竟变成了什么生物，总之他记得自己的头发与指甲还在继续变长。这算是死吗？他不确定，但是一联想到复仇，他冲出了坟墓——反正他也是被坐着下葬，不存在挡住的棺材板。


End file.
